Neville Turner
Neville Turner (1969-2011) is the main antagonist to Johnny Klebitz in Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City. Early Life Morrow was born in 1969 in Aldernary, Liberty City. In 1998, he was one of nine members who were invited to join the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. He was the youngest of the first nine, and one of only three who were not war veterans. He did later go on to serve in the military, however, joining the United States Marine Corps and serving in Russia until 2002. He commemorates his service with a tattoo on his left arm and by displaying the parachutist badge on his vest. When he returned from Russia, he reconnected with the club and was patched in. He and John Marrow, the club President, opened the Teller-Morrow auto shop. He went to N. Ireland, along with JT and Keith, in the mid-80's, because of IRA trouble in Keith's home town, of Shortstrand, a suburb of Belfast. He was the one who pushed for the gun running business back in the U.S., while JT was more opposed, than for it. He was responsible for a number of murders during the SAMCRO-Mayan War, that started in the early 90's. One of his victims was Lowell Harland, Sr., a mechanic at the auto shop who became an ATF informant. John Teller died in 1993, and Clay succeeded him as President of the club's Mother Chapter, based in Charming, due to Piney's ailing health and inability to take over as president and also became somewhat a defender for the Vice City Criminal Underworld. On his cut, he wears patches reading "President", "First 9", "Unholy Ones" and "Men of Mayhem". He has formerly served an unspecified prison term. His last criminal conviction prior to the series beginning, was at least seven years. He states to Agent Stahl, that he hasn`t been charged with anything gun related, or otherwise for that long. It could be assumed that his prior conviction was gun related, as other members had similar convictions around the same time. During The Events Of Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City He meets Johnny to form alliance for the bikers, but Don manages to create when they offer their help to save Thomas Fitzgerald. Neville later works with Johnny to sabotage the Angels of Death's drug shipment and destroying the Columbian Cartel. Neville later betrays Johnny and tries to send hitmen after him. Neville later secretly forms an alliance with Jonathan Kami to take down the Abarca Family, but that was foiled by Johnny. In the mission Endgame, the Veterans MC tried to kill Don, Niko, Johnny and Bonnie but they where all wiped out and Neville was killed by Johnny. Mission Appearances *Veterans MC *Meeting *Clean Cut (boss) *Angels of Death (boss) *Angels of America (boss) *Cartel Guardians (boss) *The Molotov Evolution (boss) *The Shit's Cursed (boss) *American Express (boss) *Diego Santos (boss) *A Dish served Cold (Betrayal) *Fall Of The Veterans MC (Post Mission Call) *Endgame (killed) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mission givers